


Come home.

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home.

_I’m tired off my life right now so I need to get away. It’s not just you. Jane’s being impossible right now. But mainly it’s you._

_Don’t try to find me (this is_ not _a challenge)._

_Darcy_

 

If Darcy could see the smirk on her boyfriend’s face as he read her letter she would have screamed in frustration.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.? Get the tracking algorithm I developed when Pepper quit and ran away.”

“Which one?”

“When she ran to Rio.”

“Right away Sir. Should I try to follow a credit card trail as well?”

“No, she’s too smart for that. Get me the algorithm.”

It took him three days to find her, and two to convince Darcy to listen to what he had to say. On the sixth day, they were busy, since Tony spent the entire day apologizing for his recent behavior in the best of ways.


End file.
